More and more, people use computers to communicate. Electronic mail permits communication in an asynchronous manner, meaning that two parties need not be present at the same time to communicate. Other communication is synchronous, such as telephone calls made using VOIP technology, text messaging, and chat applications. Generally, this synchronous communication occurs as a voice or text conversation between or among two or more people. During such conversations, any of a number of topics may be discussed. For example, friends may discuss the latest sporting events or may plan social events, while business colleagues may discuss the performance of companies or news in their particular industry.